Winter Dreams
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Annabeth has strange dream about Luke Castellan a few years after his death. Can it be true? Has Luke Castellan chosen to be reborn and go through life again? Will things turn out the same way this time around? Or will they be different? Will be a love triangle ending with eventual Annabeth/Percy pairing.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by The 1,2,3,4 Challenge on Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenge. My prompt were Winter, Luke and Annabeth, whisper, giggle, give/apologize, roll, shift, and secret. I hope you all enjoy Winter Dreams.**

Luke Castellan had been paying attention when he met Annabeth Chase for the first time since he choose rebirth. Something must have gone seriously wrong when he was bathed in the Lethe because he remembers everything from his past life. He half wonders if this is his punishment for what he'd done in that other life.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles an apology as he tries to continue on his way. He doesn't want to have to face Annabeth alone. But as he feels her hand on his arm he knows she's got different plans.

"Are you lost?" she asks in a friendly tone. "You seem very lost."

Luke's mind is a churning mess because he is lost. He wants to go back to camp Half Blood and be with his friends. But he also knows that many of them probably won't except him back. Even if he is a totally different person now. Snow starts to drift around them in bright winter sunlight as thinks on a way to answer her.

"I am lost," he whispers more to himself but she seems to hear too. "I'm very lost and I don't think that anyone would be happy if I was found."

"That's not true," Annabeth giggles at him like she used to when she was younger. "I'm sure there is someone out there looking for you somewhere..." She stops mid sentence cocking her head to side as though she might recognize him. "Do I know you?"

Luke's half afraid that she has recognized him but then again he has no reason to be afraid of that. His looks have changed from what they once were in his first life. In his first life he was tall and blonde and very handsome. In this life he's tall and what most people would consider handsome. But instead of the blond hair and grey eyes he used have he now has sandy brown hair and grey green eyes.

"I don't think we've met," he tells her rolling his eyes to keep her from seeing the fear that he's been discovered. He rolls his shoulders feeling the nerves in them being pulled taut by the tension of the situation.

Annabeth shifts from foot to foot and looks kind of nervous too. She has her hands in her pants pocket and is now staring at him intensely. Sort of like she knows his secret.

"Are you sure? You feel really familiar to me. But I just can't put my finger on why."

Luke leans in close and whispers to her. "Can I tell you a secret Annabeth?" he asks gently trying not seem as scary as he probably was coming off as. He watches her eyes grow huge.

"How do you know my name?"

"I used to be Luke Castellan," he says regret coloring his voice, "and I've come to make amends with my old friends. I just can't find my way back to them."

#############################################################################################

Annabeth wakes up in her bed with a jerk. It'd just been a dream. Right? Luke Castellan wouldn't have chosen reincarnation. He wouldn't have wanted to go through what he had the first time. A knock at the door interrupted her frenzied thoughts. Walking over to the door she opened to find Percy and Chiron on the other side.

"We've got a situation," Percy stated looking between Annabeth and Chiron.

"What sort of situation?" Annabeth asks fear catching at her.

"It's Luke."

And that's all she needs to hear to confirm that it wasn't just a dream. It was warning from someone watching out for her. In a daze she dresses and then follows Percy and Chiron up to the Big House. As she trudges through the winter snow she hopes that things go different this time around for Luke. She really does.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Winter Dreams.**


End file.
